Alexis Kadan Voorhees (Dark 18)
Alexis Kadan Voorhees is the counterpart to Android 18 from the Dark World. She is a Vampire and a current inhabitant of the Universe 6 Earth. Appearance Alexis is a woman with a pale complexion and average height. She stands exactly five feet ten inches tall. Her outfit is made up of a black skirt, a black longsleeve top marked by her guilds logo, black glove, and black leggings with a yin yang pendant. Her eyes are red and her hair is black and red. History Alexis appeared on Earth around the same time as when Android 18 was woken up. It was on Universe 6's earth where she went on a killing spree destroying ninja and everything that got in her way to keep her from destroying the ninja. Her and her brother Ro eventually killed all the ninja except for two. One of the survivors named Pein Ziren trained more ninja to combat Alexis and Ro but all of his students failed. So he himself picked up the fight and is still trying to defeat them to this day. Power Alexis has a base form power level of 30,000,000 her final Level Five power level cannot be clocked as it increases the angrier she becomes. However; her anger can inturn harm her. Techniques Miscellaneous Techniques Dark Energy - Alexis can use and manipulate Dark Energy instead of Normal Ki. Blood Consumption Empowerment - Being a Vampire Alexis gets stronger each time she consumes blood. Supernatural Condition - Being a Vampire Alexis has a Supernatural Condition giving her Vampiric Speed, and Vampiric Strength plus seemingly limitless supplies of Stamina and tremendous Endurance and Durability. Flight Without Ki - Alexis can fly naturally due to being a Vampire. Teleportation - Being a Vampire she can teleport. Regeneration - Like most Vampires Alexis has a Regeneration Factor. Defensive Techniques Dark Energy Barrier - An energy shield made of Dark Energy Dark Energy Wall - A wall made of Dark Energy Explosive Wave - A technique where Alexis sends dark energy out from all over her body knocking the opponent back. Offensive Techniques Dark Energy Blast - Alexis makes a ball of dark energy and holds it over her head as it explodes. Dark Destructo Disc - A variation of a Destructo Disc made of Dark Energy. Dark Double Destructo Disc - A variation of a Double Destructo Disc made of Dark Energy. Darkness Flash - One of her finishing moves a version of the Final Flash made of Dark Energy. Finger Beam High-Pressure Dark Energy Wave - A version of the High-Pressure Energy Wave made of Dark Energy. Dark Infinity Bullet - A version of the Infinity Bullet made of Dark Energy. Dark Power Blitz - A version of the Power Blitz made of Dark Energy Quick Blast Blackout Cannon - Her main finisher where both of her hands are thrown together like a Kamehameha and a beam of black and white dark energy is fired outwards toward the opponent. Category:KadanTheKrow Category:Dark Counterpart Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Alternate Universe Category:Android 18 Category:Characters